heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-12-06 A 'Fun Time' In Times Square
Time Square, rush hour. On a Friday. One of the busiest places on earth is at its busiest. Cabs move in packs like gazelles on the savanna, other cars weave around them as well, causing the trademark gridlock. It all moves in stops and starts, with pedestrian and simple forms of transportation filling in wherever there isn't a care. The bright lights and signs and tourist attractions beckon and enthrall visitors and natives alike. Suddenly, without warning, it all goes horribly wrong. The corner of Broadway and 42nd street incur a horrific collision between a cargo truck and several cars. One of the cars literally careens through the huge Toys R' Us store that sits there, another car follows in behind it. Between the two, they take out two key supports causing the front end of the building to sag and disloging the ferris wheel within. The safety brakes give way under the building stress and tension from the cars striking it. It rolls off its frame and out of the side of the glass building. Fortunately, it was between passengers but the foot traffic and cars down the street are threatened! Screams and running, dodging citizens and vistors fill the twilight air! Who can save these fair people?!? How about...a Martian. The first thing J'onn does is say quickly into his comlink. "Broadway and 42nd. Bad accident. Backup requested." Because there's too much going on for one hero, even one as fast as J'onn. Then he's diving for the ferris wheel, his angle such to hopefully catch the thing before it lands on a bunch of pedestrians. He might not be as fast as Superman...or as good looking...but right now he's clearly *closer* than Superman. Sheer luck that he was in the area. "Okay...I have no idea what to d-d-do about that," Axiom, who had been just jumping rooftops on a quick patrol since he was taking a break from research, says to no one in particular as he sees the ferris wheel going for a wild ride on its own. It doesn't stop him from quickly moving to get himself down to street level. He's flying by the seat of his pants when it comes to a plan but warning people to get out of the way and helping any that fall or linger seems like a good idea. He hasn't spotted J'onn yet or he'd feel a lot better about this whole situation. Here they come to save the day! Well, maybe. Or at least a hero arrives. Heck, they may have already been on scene. Why? Because there's a bit of a blur as a form comes flying out the doors of one building not too far down the road. Who is it? It's Power Girl! What does she do...? Stranely enough, she starts to aim her heat vision at the road a distance away, along what appears to be the path the wheel is rolling. Of course if she knew who else was here, she probably would be doing something else all together. Superman was in the air even as the burst over the comm alerted him. "Superman en route, J'onn. Be there in twenty seconds." he says, waving to a large green woman in Central Park. His day in New York has been pretty packed so far. A meeting with Tony Stark's Personal Assistant, making a new friend in the park, and now an emergency! He makes his way to the air above Times Square and takes a brief second to observe the scene. His eyes make out two, no, three heroes on scene. J'onn he knows, but the other two are new to him and might be new to rescues in general. He can't take the chance. He makes his way to the top of the ferris wheel and slows it down. He looks down at the girl using her heat vision..wait, heat vision? Just like he has! That's weird. No time for chit-chat though. He calls down, "I've got it stopped, can you hold it in place while we set it down a minute?" he speaks with confidence, but more importantly, authority. He knows how to take charge in these situations, even now he's calling over his comm to MM. "J'onn, looks like we've got a couple of new heroes here, it seems, there's one on street level. Can the two of you start rescue operations for the passengers, and I'll take the one with me into the building to shore up the structure, please?" even now, first responders and EMTs sirens can be heard drawing closer. All within minutes of the accident happening. "I know the young man," J'onn returns to Superman. As Superman gets to the ferris wheel, he descends to start breaking people out of cars. A thought is sent to Axiom. << If you could work rescue with me while Superman deals with the structure. >> Letting the Man of Steel lead...he's good at it even if J'onn technically has more experience...he's by far the oldest member of the JLA. The girl with heat vision has been noticed, but he's more focused on the passengers, using his empathic sense to find those in the most immediate distress. Axiom would probably be disappointed to hear Superman call him a new hero. He'd shrug it off quickly though. Spotting Power Girl, he smiles. And when Superman arrives, it's all grinning. The joys of being a fanboy. He jumps at the sudden mental communication from J'onn. "Oh um...s-sure!" he calls up to J'onn heading towards the first car that looks like it's passsengers need help. "..." Yeah, it kind of figures that /HE/ would be here. Doesn't it. I mean, sure Power Girl isn't the best known hero around, but there's a reason behind that. And Superman doesn't know her, but there's a reason behind that. But still, the fact that it comes off like she's being treated like a rookie does rankle Power Girl more than a bit, even as she 'takes the wheel' and holds it steady. "I got it Superman." Superman helps Power Girl ease the wheel down onto its side where it's no longer a threat. He looks to Power Girl, smiling briefly, "Great work!" he says, but not in a condescending way. He really means it, and glances towards the wrecked building then back, "Care to help a guy make some welds?" he asks, already drifting in the direction of the building. He glances over his shoulder seeing Axiom and J'onn helping the injured outside of the building. The first responders are as close as they can be and advance the rest of the way on foot, which is still some distance yet giving the heroes more time to make the save. News and Police choppers are circling with their floodlights on. Martian Manhunter rips a door off a car easily and pries the vehicle apart further to free a woman. HE doesn't need the jaws of life. << Thanks, Axiom. >> Moving quickly from vehicle to vehicle. He's not trained in anything past first aid, but he knows the paramedics are here. And knowing him he's probably silently briefing them if he can find the kind of mind unlikely to flip out at telepathy. Always a question, that. Axiom doesn't have super strength and he's a little hesitant to borrow J'onn's powers outside an emergency given what happened the last time. So right now he's helping whoever he can that doesn't need the jaws of life or heavy things moved off them. He does have some first aid training so that's being put to use as well. There's a faint snerks, and an eyeroll, before Power Girl as she takes to the sky. Or at least she hovers not too far from Kal as she does start to do some quick spot welds with her heat vision. All though as she hovers there, the 'Maid of Might' (just not in this reality) keeps her ears open as she listens to what Axiom and J'onn are doing, just in case things go bad that way. But that's small potatoes probably. At least when you consider what she says, or more precisely, how she says it. is said in what sounds like an accented form of Kryptonian. Superman isn't too far from Power Girl quickly laying down spot welds as well and when she speaks to him in Kryptonian, well..it's not like there's a Rosetta Stone for that. He looks over, jawdropped and responds, he shakes his head, he says, but a flex of his jaw tensely belies that something just went not right in the Man of Steel's world. Another one? C'mon dad...but he gets his head back in the game. He speaks over the comm quietly, "How are things progressing in the street, J'onn?" he asks, moving in concern with PG around the building, shoring it up so it doesn't collapse outright. "Well enough. I found an EMT I could talk to." Superman knows how. "Briefing her now." And working. "No deaths, but some nasty injuries. Don't want to move this one." He sends another quick thought to the poor EMT...ah well, there are worse fates. He's not going to pull her out, because that will make things worse, working instead just to make her more comfortable. Axiom's helping someone up that twisted their ankle when he hears Superman and Power Girl sinc he's not too far from where they are. He can understand their language thanks to that very same Handstamp that lets him in and out of Event Horizon but he's not about to but into their conversation. Once he has the nice woman with the hurt ankle sitting down and waiting for EMTs, Axiom moves to help up some hurt kids. Power Girl will supply that much information as she continues to fly around doing repair work. Or at least enough repair work that hopefully the building won't fall down. All though as she moves along she does ocassionally do some stuff with her bare hands and cold breath as well. And no, she doesn't mind if Eddie hears. Or J'onn for that matter, since she knows that sooner or later what she is will eventually get out, and when that happens, thing will change for her wether she likes it or not. Superman works surprisingly well in tandem with Power Girl, given they've never met before this situation. He looks over, and nods with the simple response he responds in his native tongue, likewise seeing to the necessary fixes that will keep the structure from collapsing. Once those are done he looks over, "We should make some room for the authorities to get in here and get people out." he says simply, motioning towards the gaping hole and the stand-still traffic outside. "Coming out to help you and Axiom. We'll make it easier for the first responders to get in and out. he speaks softly to the comm. "Thank you, Superman," J'onn says gravely. He checks on the woman again...she's unconscious, and then keeps moving through the injured people. Between him and Axiom, though, almost everyone is out, or at least checked on, and the first responders are very close. J'onn can both hear them and sense them, aware of everything in the area as he so often is. And very, very glad he happened to be here. Axiom takes to this kind of work a little easier than fighting bad guys solo and stopping out of control rides from crushing people. He ends up bringing the small horde of kids to the first responders in person, half of them hanging off him like he's an Axiom-jungle gym. He just looks like he needs rescuing which he thankfully gets when a few parents are located by the first responders too. And again, there's a reason why Power Girl is working so well with Superman. But the hows and whys are best left unsaid. At least for the moment anyways. Either way, she does pick up what's said into the com, hence Power Girl does fly outside the building as she tries to do something (OOCly I'm not fully sure what, sorry) to help get the first responders get where they need to go. Now it's mostly about moving cars so they're in rows of twos creating one lane 'streets' to get the rescue vehicles in and out effeciently. The trick is to also line things up so that when traffic does resume, the cars are also poised to clear the area as quickly and effeciently as possible as the area will probably be that way for a while as construction crews will be needed. As things wind up in that direction he looks to Power Girl and offers a nod. His words "Thank you." are spoken with even more sincerity than was his encouragement earlier. He makes his way towards the Martian Manhunter and Axiom, looking her way and hoping she'll come with him. As J'onn moves to handle more heavy lifting and some EMTs take over where he left off, Axiom takes a few moments to catch his breath. Of course when he notices Superman headed his way, Axiom jumps. Again, fanboy mode. Standing up as straight as he can, Axiom waits for Superman to get close enough before offering a little wave. "Um, H-hi, Superman-sir." And yes, Power Girl does follow Superman. For now anyways. And yes, she continues to help. She moves cars and debris as she can along the way, but still... Odds are she should take off. After all, its when things get truly calm, that well... Let's just not go there. After all, it could be said that Karen has been trying to avoid this. Superman smiles to Axiom and offers his hand, "So you've been helping out Martian Manhunter? Great job, what's your name?" he asks Axiom. He wants to ask Power Girl the same thing, but their conversation will come soon enough. Right now, that things are calming down that he needs to not be as in charge as he was earlier. He's visibly more relaxed, even with the onlookers and still helping out here and there as he talks to the young man who was also on scene. It's now that he's more sociable than when he first arrived that his reputation for being so nice and down to earth begins to shine through. The man instead of super. He looks to PG as well, "I'm sorry, by the way." he says humbly. Axiom nods quickly, being told 'great job' makes him light up. "Martian Manhunter and anyone else that n-needs it. Oh um, I'm Axiom!" he says, grinning. He can't believe he's finally getting to actually meet Superman. He's pretty much bouncing with energy right now, excited and nervous. And as Axiomand Superman talk... Power Girl smiles. Especially s she watches the reaction the younger hero has to the man of steel. After a fashion, it reminds her of home abit, and the way people acted there... Which is something Karen instantly tries not to think about. At least for now. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for Superman." Superman shakes the young man's hand, and puts the other on his shoulder. "Glad to meet you Axiom." he says pleasantly, "I'll remember you operate here in New York so if something happens around here I know who to call on." he says, genuinely thankful for the younger hero's assistance. It's something he won't forget, honestly. It really is nice to know who's where. He glances to Power Girl, "Well, I did kind of talk down to you when I showed up, and I don't even know you and I didn't mean to do that." he inclines his head towards Axiom and looks back, "It's hard to know who's where unless you take the time to find out, and that's something I haven't had time to do lately. I should fix that." Axiom is silently wondering if he's having another 'meet the awesome superhero' day dreams he still has some days. When he's convinced himself he's not, he nods again. "I um...oh w-w-wow. I'll d-do my best to help out however I can!" he chimes. When Superman mentions not knowing who Power Girl is, Axiom jumps slightly. "She's Power Girl!" he offers, turning the fanboy grin her way now. "She's another r-r-r-r-really cool superhero here in New York." "And while I don't know you're name... You do look like one of those kids who was on the news the other night. From that new teen team..." is said towards Axiom with an appreciative grin. "I've only seen bits and pieces, but from what I've pieced together, you guys did good work." Then there's a shrug at Superman. "And I wouldn't say that I'm cool I just do what I can, and I've actually been trying to keep a low profile, especially since the last time I talked with Supergirl." Superman hmmms, "Power Girl, hmm? Certainly seems that way." he says, his tone agreeing with that of Axiom. He looks back to the young hero, "And part of a team? That's great!" he says, warmly. He does take a look around and noticing that the crowds and the authorities are starting to close in a little. "I should be off." he says, glancing around, "Someone like me wears out their welcome, I only become more of a distraction than a help." he nods to Axiom, "I'm sure I'll be seeing and hearing more of you, Axiom." he says with encouragement. To Power Girl, he nods his head up and away, "Shall we?" he asks, eyebrow raised to see if she'll accompany him skyward. When Power Girl mentions that, Eddie goes crimson. His eyes go wide and he stares for a moment. "You s-saw...oh man...I um..." he squeaks and shifts a little bashfully. "Oh w-w-wow...thanks. I'm j-just glad we got those kids out of there," he says, rubbing the back of his head. And then Superman is saying what he does and Axiom just looks like he might blush himself into fainting. He only manages a small nod to what the Man of Steel says, unable to find his voice right yet. And as Axiom looses his ability to speak (for now anyways), the pair of kryptonians take to the air... And are gone. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs